


Dunkin' Donut Urges

by avivivia (orphan_account)



Series: lovers of food (pjo and hoo) [1]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: But whatever, Dunkin' Donuts - Freeform, It's late and I need sleep, bye, this sucks, why am i doiong this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avivivia
Summary: Sadie really wants Dunkin' Donuts(Short)
Series: lovers of food (pjo and hoo) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963597
Kudos: 15





	Dunkin' Donut Urges

Sadie Kane was pissed off. 

She had needed to get donuts from the Dunkin’ Donuts in Manhattan because the one in Brooklyn was well, to put it simply, trash. Complete trash. She had gotten Dunkin' DOnuts from there earlier and gods, she threw it up. It was that horrible. 

She hadn’t thought to tell anybody, instead she just grabbed Carter and yelled at him to go to the nearest Dunkin’ Donuts, and so they went to the Dunkin Donuts. 

(After ALOT of fussing and kicking and ear pulling.) 

15 minutes later, Sadie was at the Dunkin’ Donuts. She was about to get to the register, when she asked Carter from behind her shoulder, “You’re paying, right?”

“Excuuuuse me? You know I pay for everything.”, Carter said. 

“Carter, just pay for the doughnuts this once.”, She said, and rolled her eyes. She saw Carter about to say something, but a man in a corner beat him to it, saying, “She’s a goldigger, boy. Dump her now.”

“EXCCCUSE MOI?”, Carter and Sadie chorused. “WE’RE SIBLINGS.”

“Um, excuse me sir and Ma’m, but if you would like to order now....”, the person at the cash register said. 

“Sure.”, Sadie said. “We would like a chocolate cake glazed donuts, 15 pumpkin-spice donut holes, and a Boston Kreme.”

“Okkkay. Does the young man want anything…?”

“Sure. I want a jelly donut.”

“And that will be all?”

“Yep. And he’s paying.”, Sadie said, jerking her thumb back at Carter. 

“Sadie! I pay for your Starbucks, your clothes, even your pads and stuff!”, Carter yelled, frustrated. 

“Yes, but I needa go now, so you’re paying. Bye shopping cart!”, She said, ducked under the lanes, and ran outside of the shop. 

“I’M NOT A SHOPPING CART!”

“Sir, are you payi-”

“Yes Ma’m, I’ll pay.”, Carter sighed, and hung his head.


End file.
